The life of a traitor
by KNDfreak
Summary: Neyla didn't want to be a traitor, but she had no choice and here's her reasons why.


When she was little, Neyla couldn't stand the word 'Traitor'. Hell, she hated the definition of it! Being a traitor was the worse thing you could ever do! It didn't make sense cause now she is one, but she had a good reason to be. When she was little, she was an young orphanage, just like the cooper gang. Of course, no one knew about it, but she was. At the age of eight, Neyla didn't have much friends in the Happy Camper's Orphanage then she thought. The only friends she'd ever consider as a friend were Mikey and Slither. Slither was a young snake. An idiot at times, but most helpful at the other. Mikey was young tiger with orange fur with black stripes (no duh). It was then, they started being theives and stole lots of stuff, like priceless jewels and paintings. They weren't famous like The Cooper Gang, but they were master thevies about time they left the dump of a Orphanage. Slither, Mikey, and Neyla traveled all over the world looking for priceless artifacts that they could sell and make big bucks off. Just traveling, having fun... All the stuff Neyla would've done if her parents hadn't gave her up so easily. Neyla probably didn't mind, after all, she would never met Slither and Mikey if they didn't.

It was then, she was aware of how she felt about Mikey. It became clear that she loved him and wanted to be by him at all times. She wasn't sure if he was aware of that, but she knew if she didn't take a chance, what good would it be to ask later? So, on their way to India, Neyla asked him out. Mikey at first seemed surprise, but smiled reguardless. Later, on their mission, still in India, it was then they ran into Carmelita and THAT right there caused problems. She caught the eyes of Mikey and instantly regret it. He fell in love and it pained her. She told him to not get so easily caught by the beauty of a women and mikey knew what she ment. He could see it in her eyes that were full of hate, anger and jealously.

On their way to USA, Neyla told mikey how she felt. Sadly, mikey didn't feel the same and that caused major shock to her. He told her that he was only playing with her when she asked him out and that he loved Carmelita only. Heartbroken, Neyla left the gang. She never did reach contact with them anymore. She never knew if they were sill alive. All she knew was anger and hatred towards Carmelita, for taking her crush away from her. It was then she knew the only way to get back at her; Betrayal. She had to betray alot of people though, but at the end, it will be worth it. She mentally growled at herself for thinking such an idea, but it was the only way. She knew that Carmelita had a thing for Sly Cooper, reguardless if she knew it or not, so she'll be using him for bait.

First, to pull of the stunt, she needed to join the Police and she did. Carmelita didn't like it when she was put on her side, but she knew she could reach The Cooper Gang better then anyone else. At some point, during the sneek out, they finally met up with the famous Raccoonus, Sly Cooper. He seemed innocent enough to fall for her tricks, but little did she know, she will also fall into something she didn't want; falling in love with the raccoon. Neyla knew all along that Sly wanted revenge against the Fiendish Five and Clockwerk so she joined up with them. She also had her own selfish goal while doing this. After her hard work, she managed to frame Carmelita, but in the crossfire, lost all respected from anyone who'd worked with her. Okay, so it wasn't exactly how she planned, but still she got Carmelita, didn't she? She frowned, realizing what she had just done.

Everything she didn't want, it happened. Everything she needed, was lost. The thing she hated the most was something she'd turned into. She was neither good or bad, but merely both at the cost. Neyla wasn't a traitor just merely misunderstood. Too bad no one would believe her and now she had to pray the price.

"Officer Neyla, or should I said, Traitor," Carmelita growled through her teeth. Neyla just glared. "The court finds you guilty after everything that has happened!" She yelled, causing everyone to gasped. Neyla was taken away to jail, no if's, and's, or but's. Neyla didn't ask much, she only wanted to revenge against Carmelita, but no one will know that. Carmelita smirked.

"Finally! I got you! Not so smart now, are you?" Carmelita teased through her teeth. Neyla growled.

"You don't know the half of it, Officer Fox." She said. Carmelita looked confused by what she ment, but just let it go.

"Say what you want traitor, you're still on the chopping block." She looked at her with sorrow. "You know, we've could been a good team. Why work for Clockwerk?" She asked. Neyla didn't say anything, but felt her sorrow raising off of her.

"For your information, I wasn't working for anybody. I was working alone and only alone. That's how I planned it and that's what I'm staying with." She said. Carmelita shook her head.

"Whatever." Neyla didn't reply to that as Carmelita left. She'd worked alone, she'd stayed alone, and she's alone still. Being a traitor wasn't a good idea as she thought, but at least it gave her time to think about her actions. Was it worth losing respect over? Yes. Did she loved anyone, including sly? Yes. Will she make the same mistake again? Maybe. That question will never be answered truthfully and Neyla didn't mind. Traitors were traitors for a reason and Neyla just needed to find hers.


End file.
